


Fallen

by cammiejeannie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Demon Luke, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, harry styles is mentioned, phan is mentioned, slight mention of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiejeannie/pseuds/cammiejeannie
Summary: And God said, "You see Phoebe, when it comes to love, physical strength doesn't matter. What matters is how much are you willing to fight for it. It doesn't matter if you can't fight a demon or rip an angel's wings off, what matters is that you're not giving up in what you believe in."This story's on wattpad. Thought I'd put it here too :D





	1. Prologue

_How you have fallen from heaven,_ _morning star_ _, son of the dawn! You have been cast down to the earth, you who once laid low the nations! You said in your heart, 'I will ascend to the heavens; I will raise my throne above the stars of God; I will sit enthroned on the mount of assembly, on the utmost heights of_ [ _Mount Zaphon_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Aqraa) _. I will ascend above the tops of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High.' But you are brought down to the realm of the dead, to the depths of the pit. Those who see you stare at you, they ponder your fate: 'Is this the man who shook the earth and made kingdoms tremble, the man who made the world a wilderness, who overthrew its cities and would not let his captives go home?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd let you guys know that these chapters are somewhat short because I suck at long chapters :3

He had everything, but he let selfish needs get the best of him. Thus, he was banished from the kingdom above and sent below; where everyone and everything is stagnant, where nothing speaks but the howling of the wind, where nothing shimmers but the fires from afar, where nothing lives but regret and guilt.  He was ripped off his wings so he can never return to Heaven, and there, he was left to fend for himself. He saw nothing and no one, heard nothing and no one, and felt nothing and no one. It’s as if God himself made Hell just for him. He deserved it, he thought. Thinking that maybe he got a bit carried away with his plans. But he would never blame himself, too prideful and stubborn, he just couldn’t.

But on the way to Hell, as he was passing Earth, he caught a glimpse of the most beautiful being he has ever laid eyes on. He thought that maybe he could see her again, that maybe he can trick her into doing something bad so that she would end up in Hell with him. But he searched far and wide, high and low, and still he couldn’t see her. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, but alas, nothing. But on one faithful sunny day, he saw her, in all her beautiful glory. She was by the river, alone with her thoughts. Drenched in cold water, he approached her, but he stopped himself before he got too close. He said that she was too pure to corrupt, to precious to call Hell her home. So he distanced himself from her, but only far away as to not touch her.

All through out her life, he watched over her like a guardian angel would. And as the years went by, he saw how her life was so much happier than what he could’ve given her. And on her deathbed, he made a deal to God that if He reincarnates her, he would spend the rest of eternity in Hell (not that that wasn’t his punishment already, he was planning on repenting so he could go back to Heaven).  And to his surprise, He listened. Three days later, she was born again, and she grew up to be exactly like she was in her previous life. But this went on for 19 more lifetimes, all because he couldn’t find the courage to talk to her. But after 18 deaths, he couldn’t bare it anymore. So with her living right now, he had contacted her, not physically, but through her nightmares. He couldn’t exactly create dreams, because in all honesty, he just couldn’t. He said that it will be okay, that everything will fall into place in the right time. And this went on for years, until one day, he saw her, engulfed in darkness, suppressed by her pain. And he just couldn’t resist seeing her little princess this way. He tried to alter her mood every chance he got, but as night creeps in, they would just go back to _normal._  

 

“Please stop being sad.” He pleaded.

But that was a giant mistake, because now, she knows that the boy in her nightmares is real.  She was prepared she thought; she knew this day would come, just not this quickly.

“Are you here?” She calls out.  He sighed in response because he knew his cover was blown.

“Are you afraid?”

“Not really, no.”

“Good because I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Show yourself.” She said. But she thought that she had just lost it. Talking to the boy in your nightmare? Really pathetic.

And in the corner of her room, where light doesn’t reach, she saw something, or rather someone move.

“Hello, Phoebe.” He casually greets.

“Wait, you’re real?”

“Do I look like I don’t?”

“What are you?” She was curious, he thought.

“Everything and anything you want me to be.”

“Why are you in my nightmares?”

He didn’t reply, instead he walked closer to her, basking in her presence.

“Because princess, I love you.”

“You what?”

“I have loved you for almost 2000 years and I’m not going to let you waste this lifetime that you have now sulking in the corner wishing for your demons to go away. They’re not real, you know?”

“I kno – wait, what? 2000 years? Okay, seriously, what are you? Are you a ghost or something?”

“Ghosts can’t come in your nightmares nor manipulate them.”

“Then what are you?” By now he knew that he was scaring her, from the way her fingers shake to the uneven breaths she was taking.

“I’m Luke.”

“What?”

“My name is Luke.”

“Okay, Luke, then what are you?”

“I can take away your pain, your tears, that ache in your heart, everything that you think is wrong in your life, I can take that away, if you let me. I can take you to a place far away from here, away from this shit miserable life you speak of.”

“Stop dodging my question! What are you and how do you know me?”

“I’ll show you.”

“No.”

“Please, princess. Just let me.” He reached out his hand for her hold, waiting, hoping she would take it.

She looked at him skeptically, but then she thought, what could possibly go wrong? Her family already thinks that she had ruined her life at 19, and no matter how hard she tried to be a good daughter, her brother would always be the center of attention.

“Okay.”

 

She noticed how his blue eyes glimmered with joy and how his dimples would come out even in the slightest smile. He engulfed her in his arms, and out the window they go. She thought that he was crazy, that there was nothing at the bottom to catch them, but she said that maybe it was better that way, that to die beside a beautiful boy was one way to go down. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. But the bottom never came. She saw the light disappear and reappear in a split second, and when she opened her eyes, they were exactly where they started, outside her house.

 

“I thought you were going to take me to a far away place?”

“This is the far away place.”

“Really, Luke?”

“Really, Phoebe.” 

She looked around saw that her neighborhood seemed deserted, as if no one lives in those houses. She examined her house and it was silent.

“Where is everyone?”

“I told you, this place is different. We’re in a different realm from Earth. It’s like Earth, but we’re the only ones living in it.”

“What?”

“Relax, princess. Nothing here can hurt you, most especially when you’re with me.”

She went to open the front door and went inside, but to her surprise, it was her room.

“Where’s my living room?”

“You don’t really need a living room.”

“Where’s the kitchen?”

“You don’t really need to eat, unless you want to, then I can always cook for you.”

“Without a kitchen?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, Luke. Seriously, am I dreaming?”

“Nope. You’re fully awake.”

“Okay, then what are you?”

“You’re really not giving that up, are you?”

“No. Now if you don’t tell me what you are, you might as well take me back home.”

“I can’t do that.”

“What? What do you mean you can’t do that?”

“On the way here, I wiped the memories of all those who know you so they wouldn’t go looking for you.”

“You did what?”

“So if you come back, they won’t remember you.”

“What? Why would you do that?”

“Because, princess! You’re mine now!”

“I am not yours! And stop calling me princess!”

“Yes you are mine, and yes you are a princess!”

“I don’t even know you!”

“Of course you do. If you go to church, you would know exactly who I am.”

“Well, you’re not exactly a saint, are you?”

“Nope. Luke is short for something.”

In her mind, she was thinking hard, but to him, that was amusing and adorable. Of course he could read her mind. That’s what you get when you’re the devil.

“Luke as in Lucifer?”

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!”

“Wait, so you’re Lucifer? King of the Damned?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“And you fell in love with a mere mortal?”

“You were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on.”

“Sounds cheesy, but okay?”

And now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.”

“But why me? Shouldn’t you fall for someone who like, sins every second of the day?”

“And where’s the fun in that?”

“Are you insane?”

“I’m everything you say I am.”

“Take me home!”

“No, sorry, can’t do that.”

“Please!”

“No, princess! You’ve suffered enough.” He cupped her cheeks and stared at her eyes, oh were they still the same shade as he first saw them. “I want to take all the wrong in your life and throw them to Hell. I want to save you from all the people who hurt you. You don’t deserve them.”

“Why are you doing this?” She spoke as a tear fell.

“Because, as I have said, I love you and I will do anything it takes to make you happy.”

“But you’re practically the devil, and I’m human, that’s not gonna work.”

“Yes we will.”

“Aren’t there rules?”

“Princess, I am the king, I make the rules, and God can’t do anything about it because we are in my territory.”

“Is this my punishment for cheating in my exam last week?”

“No, princess!” He giggled.

“You’re old.”

“Technically speaking, yes, I’m very old. But, I have a body of a 19 year old, so that makes up for it, right?”

“Not really, no.” She countered.

“Princess!”

“You know, for someone who’s supposed to be cold hearted and all, you’re kinda a pussy.”

“I’m a what?”

“A pussy. Like damn, it took you 2000 years to talk to me? Where are your balls?”

“I was afraid that I was going to hurt you.”

“But you’re not hurting me… Yet.”

“I promise I won’t hurt you. You’re my princess, remember?”

“Can we just go inside and sleep?”

“If that’s what you want, go ahead.”

 

They went inside and she took off her shoes. He questioned, what are those? But he countered himself, thinking that’s pretty silly of him to ask such a contraption.

 

“Do you sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Do you eat?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Do you really not wear any shirt at all?”

“We don’t have Forever 21 in Hell, princess.”

“I was just asking.”

She crept under her blanket in hopes to fall asleep and wake up from a dream, or so she hopes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is part three!

By the time she got woken up, she was still in her room, and she could feel someone beside her.

“Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I still in that realm you were talking about?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Princess?”

“Actually, I have a question. Where is this realm?”

“In between Earth’s realm and Hell.”

“Purgatory?”

“No, princess! It’s like a mirrored universe of the one you live in, except no one lives here but us.”

“But why take me here?”

“Because I don’t want you to come with me in Hell.”

“Why not?”

“Those who can only go there are the sinful ones, those who deserved to have their souls tormented for the rest of eternity.”

“And I’m not sinful?”

“No, you’re a pretty good girl yourself.”

“Okay?”

“Okay! So, what do you want to eat?”

“Literally, anything. I’m starved.”

“Okay, so you wait here while I go make you some food.”

“But we don’t have a kitchen?”

“Who said we don’t?”

He stood up and went out the door, in what she presumed to be the front door, but when she looked, she was greeted with her kitchen. Weird, she thought.

“How are you doing this?”

“Magic.” He deadpanned.

“Yeah, right.”

“If God made the universe in 7 days, I can poof your kitchen to appear in a split second.”

“Right, ‘cause you’re Lucifer.”

She sat on the island counter as she examined him cooking. For a devil, he knew how to cook.

“So how come you know how to cook?”

“I watch Martha Stewart all the time!” He exclaimed.

“You what?”

“What? You don’t think we have cable in Hell?” His blue eyes glimmered.

“Last night you told me you don’t have Forever 21 in Hell, you don’t know what a shirt is, or shoes and you’re telling me you know Martha Stewart? Lucifer, what the fuck?”

“I can do human things in Hell too, you know. You should be proud, for the 19 lifetimes that I’ve watched you; I’ve learned to pick up a few mundane activities.”

“Like what?”

“Like cooking, or watching TV, or doing the dishes, taking out the garbage, things like that.”

“Oh, my God. The devil watches Martha Stewart!”

“Stop laughing at me.” He blushed. He didn’t know how he did it, but he didn’t like it.

“You gotta admit, that’s pretty funny. Wait, are you blushing? I made you blush? Is this serious?”

“Stop it, please, princess.”

“You know, for a devil. You’re kinda a wimp.”

“And what’s that suppose to mean?”

“You’re weak but in a cute way.”

“Me? Weak? Do you even realize what I’m capable of?” He boasted.

“Not physically!  I meant you demeanor, and all that emotional stuff.”

“Well, I’m only like this because of you.”

“Did it hurt?”

“What hurt?”

“When you fell from Heaven?”

Phoebe wanted to laugh, she really did. But something about Luke’s eyes turning black made her keep her laughter to herself.

“Hey, I was only joking. Please don’t throw me to Hell.” She paused. “Luke?” She called. “Luke?” She called another time. But he was still as stiff as a rock.

“Can you not joke about that kind of stuff?” His blue eyes returned.

“I was only joking! That was supposed to be a pick up line! Please don’t get mad at me.”

“I’m not. And what’s a pick up line?”

“It’s like flirting, but in a pun kind of way.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I thought that it was perfect timing, you know? Since you did fall from Heaven and all.”

“Oh?”

“You’re not mad?”

“No. I can never be mad at you, princess… Eggs?”

She gave him a goofy grin and chowed down to it. She always thought that the devil’s food was bad and disgusting, but this scrambled egg was far from it.


	4. Chapter 4

 “So, what do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know, what do you wanna do today?”

“I asked you first.”

“But don’t you have like Hell duties to tend to?”

“But that’s for the demons to do. I’m the king; I do what I want, when I want.”

“Wow, okay.”

“Do you think differently of me?” He asked.

“What? No. I just thought that you torture souls on a daily basis.”

“Nah, I only do that when the soul has done something really bad.”

“Like what?”

“Like rape someone.” He casually replied. “And they’re the worst. Saying that the other party wanted it, like please, I know you’re lying.” He sighed. “And it makes me sick because sometimes, I look at the person that they raped, and I think of you. And I get even more mad because what if that happens to you? There literally is a special place in Hell just for them.”

“But that’s not gonna happen. I barely leave my house and I doubt anyone would think I’m worth the struggle.”

“Humans nowadays don’t look at face value. It’s all about how much of an easy target you are. But you don’t have to worry anymore, princess. No one’s going to hurt you as long as I live.”

“That’s like forever.”

“Then so be it.” He smiled.

“You know, you’re not so bad at all.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean I thought I was going to find a way out of here within like a few hours but honestly, being with you is kinda nice.”

“Do you mean that, huh, princess?” He kissed her hand.

“Yeah.”

He smiled like really big, so big you can see his heart swelling with love. But of course, that’s not true because one, his heart doesn’t even move, and two, he doesn’t have blood. “I thought you would never like me.”

“Who wouldn’t like you? All these years in school they taught us how much of a bad person you are, but really, you’re not bad at all and you’re really sweet.” She replied. But I can’t be falling for the devil, she thought.

“Like I said, I’m only evil to those who deserve it.”

“So can we visit Hell?”

“Absolutely not, princess!”

“But why not?!?! I wanna see all the souls getting tortured!”

“As far as I remember, all your past self weren’t masochists. And besides, the sight of it alone would burn your eyes.”

“I’ll wear sunglasses.”

“Princess! No. And that’s final!”

“Why?? I see nothing wrong with it! And I wanna see all your little minions.”

“Minions? You mean those little yellow beans? Yeah, they’re never going to Hell.”

“Why not?” She giggled.

“So annoying!”

“What? Then what does your minions look like?”

“You know those monsters that you think that hide under your bed or your inside your closet? You know scaly skin, dragon wings, sharp teeth, and all that?”

“Yeah? Are they like those?”

“Sort of, but just a little bit mutilated.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Exactly! Which is why you’re never going down there.”

“Okay, fine.” She huffed.

“Princess, sweetie,” He cooed. “It’s for your own good. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“So you’re telling me, while I’m with you, you’re never going down there?”

“Of course I’m going down there. Just not when you’re awake. Like you said, I have Hell duties to tend to.”

“Is Hell a busy place?”

“Yes. New souls come in every day.”

“Like how many?”

“By the thousands. But not all of them stay. Some leave after purgatory, but some don’t.”

“Then who decides who stays in Hell and who ascends into Heaven?”

“God.”

“And you don’t have a say in it?”

“I have more important things to do than to judge on who stays and who don’t.”

“Seems like you’re a busy man.”

“I am.” He proudly says. “But for you, I would drop anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the chapters of this story are short because hey, i wasn't keen on making it so long lmao :D


End file.
